happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snake
Snake is a fan character. He is a mobster with what is seen as an ice cold heart of steel. History Snake was born in 1950, the son of Barbra and the late Don. By the age of 5, Ron will have beaten his son on a weekly basis, spanning from getting slapped, to getting black eyes and broken hands. One day, Barbra started arguing with Don, threatening to call the police unless he stopped beating Snake. This resulted in Barbra getting slugged in the face, knocking her out. Don dragged her into the basement, and ordered Snake to enter. There, he beat Barbra and forced his son to watch. Don approaches his son. Snake, scared, this moment scarring him, he backs up. He looks to his right and sees a screwdriver. In this moment, the now 8 year old snatches the screwdriver and jabs it into his father's neck. The 34 year old Don clutches his bleeding neck and falls to the floor. Barbra gets up to see her husband, bleeding on the floor. He is taken to a hospital, where he is pronounced DOA. Barbra decides not to arrange a funeral, to get back at her deceased, abusive husband. At school, Snake is respected by all but 5 kids for his heroic deeds on saving his mother's life. At lunch time, Snake is approached by these 5 kids, who criticize his actions. The suddenly throw him to the floor, and beat him until he is bloodied and bruised. When Snake arrives home, Barbra cries about what has happened to her son. That night, Snake is restless. He gets up. He was very lucky he did; he found a shotgun. Don's shotgun. he remembers overhearing his father threatening to shoot his mother. That morning, he cleverly hides the shotgun. As soon as he arrives at school, the 5 kids approach him. He glares at them, before shooting four of them and running. Yet another streak of luck; The 5th kid, so dazed by what happened, that he picks up the shotgun, right when several adults, including a police officer, find him. He this boy is convicted of murder, and spends his life in prison. Snake hears of this in 5 days, overhearing an adult while hiding in a bush. Snake returns home the next day. In 1965, Snake is homeless, Barbra having been arrested for robbery. He is approached by several people. Snake, being afraid of getting shot, puts his hands up. these people attempt to mug and kill him, but all are beaten to death by Snake, realizing putting his hands up won't help him. This catches the attention of a local mobster, who employs him. Description Snake is a green Crocodile with a yellow abdominal marking. He wears a grey hat. Kill Count Don-1 (Permanent) 4 Kids (Permanent) GTFs-8 (Permanent) Deaths TBA Injuries Prior to series-Beaten by both his father and 5 kids. Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deadlydark's characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Characters with Hats Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Double Colors